La nouvelle chanteuse
by Ghoulchy
Summary: Azura est la seule chanteuse de l'alliance Nohr-Hoshido. Mais elle n'était pas la seule à avoir une voix angélique. Ce jour-là, sur le champ de bataille, l'armée trouve une nouvelle chanteuse mais à quel prix pourront-ils la sauver ?
1. Attaque

Je préviens que Corrin est un garçon dans cette fanfiction et qu'il a l'apparence de base.

* * *

POV AUTEUR :

Corrin : "Récapitulons. Le village est apparemment entouré par des hordes de ninjas Vallites mais les villageois y sont toujours, comme protégés."

Jakob : "Messire, nous voyons des tornades venant de l'endroit où nous nous rendons !"

Corrin : "Un mage ? Alors les ninjas doivent avoir avancer, dépêchons-nous d'aller l'aider !"

Les guerriers à chevaux ou sur montures ailés accélèrent le pas, prenant de l'avance. La plupart part directement se battre, sans étudier le terrain. Mais Léo ne fait pas cette bêtise. Il observe le village mais n'y voit aucun habitant et détaille les tornades s'affaiblissant. Sauf une. Celle de la place. Prudent, il descend de son cheval et fonce au centre du village. Il se rend compte que le vent ne lui fait aucun dégât et décide de passer le mur de vent face à lui. Aucune force ne l'arrête et il arrive nez à nez avec une femme, chantant. Mais, surprise par le deuxième prince de Nohr, elle s'arrête et les tornades disparaissent.

? : "Oh non, je suis perdue..."

Léo : "Vous êtes celle qui contrôle le vent ?"

? : "Oui... Mais, vous n'êtes pas un ennemi ?"

Léo : "Je suis de votre côté, nous venons sauver votre village."

? : "C'est dangereux, vous devez être puissant !"

Léo : "Peu importe, pouvez-vous aider mes camarades avec vos pouvoirs ?"

? : "Oui mais j'aurai besoin de votre protection."

Léo : "Allez-y, je peux y arriver."

Elle reprend son chant et les tornades se font denses et plutôt lointaines de sa position. Les Vallites quittent petit à petit les combats pour attaquer la position de la chanteuse. Mais Léo bloque tout jusqu'à que ses alliés arrivent. D'un coup, le chant se coupe parce que la femme crie un avertissement, la présence d'un archer non souhaité. Et Léo se prit la flèche à la place d'elle. Plus loin, Niles ne rie pas de l'expression de douleur de son seigneur. Le sadique tire donc sa flèche vers l'agresseur du prince et l'abat en un coup. Les derniers ninjas Vallites tombent, meurent. Tout les guerriers se rassemblent à la place, rejoignant la chanteuse. Elle, qui évalue la blessure de Léo.

Corrin : "Elise, Sakura ! Vite !"

? : "Je suis tellement désolée... Cela ne devait pas arriver..."

Corrin : "Ce n'est pas votre faute."

? : "Il voulait me protéger ! J'aurai dû remarquer l'archer avant..."

Elise : "La blessure ne se referme pas !"

? : "Laissez-moi voir la flèche !"

Sakura : "Vous savez quelque chose ?"

Xander : "Pouvez-vous aider mon frère ?!"

? : "Oh non... C'est..."


	2. Poison

POV AUTEUR :

Xander : "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?!"

? : "... La flèche est enduite de poison."

Les guerriers laissent un blanc mais pas Léo, gémissant de douleur malgré qu'il essaie de le cacher. Son premier vassal s'agenouille à ses côtés, regardant la plaie, détaillant le poison pendant un instant. Il a l'impression qu'il connaît cela. Mais avant d'y réfléchir plus, il bande son prince et le porte vers son cheval. Après l'avoir assis, il s'installe derrière lui, le soutenant.

Niles : "Messire Corrin, je connais ce poison."

Corrin : "Vraiment ? Superbe, peux-tu le soigner ?"

Niles : "Je le dois cependant il me manque des ingrédients pour le remède. Je sais où les trouver, nous devrions y faire un détour."

? : "Je viendrai avec vous."

Corrin : "Comment ?"

? : "Je suis responsable de sa blessure, je me dois de vous aider. Et puis, je n'ai rien ici."

Corrin : "Je suppose qu'il n'y a pas de problèmes avec votre présence."

? : "Je vous remercie."

La chanteuse prend donc place dans l'armée. Ils marchent pendant toute la journée, puis installent un camp pour la nuit. Dès qu'il peut, Niles fait un lit pour son seigneur et l'installe tout en vérifiant sa température et sa blessure. Léo ne saigne pas mais commence à être fiévreux. Dans son mal, il appelle son vassal. Celui-ci s'approche pour entendre ce que Léo veut lui dire.

Léo : "Ni-Niles... Est-ce que... Tu vas bien ?"

Niles : "Oui mon prince. Mais vous devriez penser à vous d'abord."

Léo : "Ce n'est rien... La femme va bien ?"

Niles : "Grâce à vous."

Léo : "Et Xander, Elise, Camilla ?"

Niles : "Vous êtes le seul blessé."

Léo : "C'est rassurant d'un côté... Mais humiliant de l'autre."

Niles : "Mon prince, vous avez été superbe lors de cette bataille. Arrêtez de douter, cela ne vous ressemble pas."

Léo : "Niles... Je me sens bien je te l'assure..."

Niles : "Vous avez du poison dans le sang."

Léo : "Je me sens heureux, c'est le principal..."

Niles : "Comment pouvez-vous être heureux ?"

Léo : "Là, j'ai réalisé... Que j'étais amoureux de quelqu'un... Et cette sensation est géniale."

Niles : "...Je vois. Reposez-vous, nous reparlerons ensuite."

* * *

? : "Le vent emporte mon âme, au loin 🎵"

Azura : "Vous voilà. Je vous cherchais."

? : "Oh ! Vous m'avez surprise !"

Azura : "Ce n'était pas mon intention. Vous êtes chanteuse vous aussi ?"

? : "En effet. Vous êtes Azura, la chanteuse de l'armée ?"

Azura : "Exact. J'aimerai connaître votre nom."

? : "Je m'excuse mais... C'est impossible."


	3. Sukoru !

**REVIEW**  
Mijoqui : Pourquoi les chanteuses doivent être si mélodramatique ? J'aime bien le début de chanson que chante l'OC.

-Vive le drame ^^. Tant mieux, la chanson continue dans son chapitre !

* * *

POV AUTEUR :

Azura : "Pourquoi ?"

? : "C'est humiliant mais... J'ai toujours vécue seule avec la pitié des passants... Je n'ai jamais eu de parents et on ne m'a jamais donné de nom."

Azura : "Oh. Vous devez vous sentir horriblement seule."

? : "Oh, c'est du passé. Si je vous ai rejoint, c'est surtout pour sauver votre ami mais aussi pour quitter mon habitation, mon village abandonné."

Azura : "Je vois. Pauvre femme. Je vais vous donner un nom si ça vous va."

? : "Oh oui ! Je serai si heureuse !"

Azura : "Alors... Sukoru ?"

Sukoru : "Ce nom est magnifique, merci !"

La chanteuse d'eau sourit à celle de vent. Et, sans gêne, Sukoru reprend sa chanson en face d'Azura. Une chanson d'amour, contrôlant le vent doucettement et permettant une agréable brise. La bourrasque plaît à Azura, qui reste calme et écoute simplement, se relaxant. Mais le chant se coupe, quelqu'un rentrant dans la salle. C'est Niles, ayant entendu quelque chose qui l'intéresse.

Niles : "Excusez-moi mademoiselle, j'aurai besoin de vous."

Sukoru : "Appelez-moi simplement Sukuro ! Je vous écoute."

Niles : "Sukuro, votre chant est magnifique et relaxant. J'aimerai que vous l'utilisiez pour calmer messire Léo."

Sukoru : "Léo ?"

Niles : "Le prince qui vous a protégé."

Sukoru : "Ma bêtise a blessé un prince ?! Oh mon dieu, c'est encore pire que ce que je pensais... Bien, je vais chanter pour lui."

Niles : "Messire Léo veut toujours faire de son mieux pour être fort et pour cela, il protège les plus faibles. Il ne vous en veux pas."

Sukoru : "Ma chanson va le calmer. Si il souffre à nouveau, prévenez-moi."

 _Le vent emporte mon âme, au loin  
Mon cœur est volé par un être humain...  
Mes sentiments, mon amour et mon cœur  
Se mélangent dans mes peurs.  
Et me fait souffrir.  
Jusqu'à que cette chose arrive..._

Sukoru arrête sa chanson là en entendant les gémissements disparaître. Puis elle questionne Léo pour voir si il a encore sa raison. Et il n'arrive pas à répondre aux questions sur qui que ce soit, même lui. Elle observe la blessure du prince, qui ne saigne pas mais essaie d'évacuer le poison. Un souffle chaud sortit de la bouche du blessé. Il commence à être très fiévreux. Remarquant la même chose, Niles part de la salle pour aller voir les dirigeants de l'armée. Il ne perd pas son temps en broutilles ni salutations inutiles, les ayant déjà vus plusieurs fois cette journée.

Niles : "L'état de Messire Léo s'empire. Demain, nous devrions accélérer la cadence pour rejoindre les montagnes au plus tôt."

Corrin : "Compris. Je transmettrai à l'armée qu'ils doivent tous prendre une monture."

Sukoru : "Niles ! Léo ne se calme pas sans votre compagnie, il crie encore et encore votre nom !"

Niles : "Me voici !"

Les deux courent côte à côte jusqu'aux cris. Azura essaie de le calmer avec son chant mais rien ne se passe. Le voleur s'assoit à côté du blessé et lui parle. Celui-ci baisse le son de sa voix et semble plus coopératif. Sukoru commence donc à élever sa voix pour son tour de chant.


	4. Doutes

**REVIEW**  
Mijoqui : D'accord, c'est pour ça que l'OC n'avait pas de nom. Là, j'accepte. J'avais plutôt pensé à quelque chose du style " Je ne peux pas dire mon nom car j'ai subi une terrible malédiction et si je dis mon nom le monde sera détruit". La chanson est très belle.

-Je n'ai pas penser à cette possibilité ^^. Tant mieux, elle n'est pas finie et elle continue dans ce chapitre !

* * *

POV AUTEUR :

 _Le vent emporte mon âme, au loin_  
 _Mon cœur est volé par un être humain..._  
 _Mes sentiments, mon amour et mon cœur_  
 _Se mélangent dans mes peurs._  
 _Et me fait souffrir._  
 _Jusqu'à que cette chose arrive..._

 _Cette personne,_  
 _Unique_  
 _Parfaite et gentille..._  
 _Qui m'a rendue heureuse,_  
 _M'a aimer...  
De tout son cœur. _

Et avec sa voix, Sukoru dégage une brise dansante sur le visage de Léo, le calmant doucement. Il finit par s'endormir et la nouvelle chanteuse s'arrête, épuisée d'utiliser ses pouvoirs. Elle se dirige vers la tente d'Azura et s'installe assise dans un coin, ne voulant pas trop dérangé non plus. Surtout que ses vêtements sont sales et trempés, elle ne peut pas entrer dans un lit ainsi. Azura lui tend alors une serviette et une robe blanche et jaune. Et alors qu'elle sort pour aller se changer dans un endroit seule, elle voie passer un grand homme, aux longs cheveux rouges...

* * *

Ryoma se dirige vers la tente du prince héritier de Nohr, absent lors du dîner et de la réunion stratégique. Avant d'entrer, il fait remarquer sa présence. La première chose qu'il voit à l'intérieur est l'armure sombre de son ancien rival. Posée au hasard dans la pièce et n'étant pas nettoyée. Manque de professionnalisme... Cela ne ressemble pas à un Nohrien. Surtout pas à Xander.  
Ryoma trouve enfin son allié, assis dehors, observant le ciel étoilé.

Ryoma : "Puis-je m'installer à vos côtés ?"

Xander : "Oh ! Prince Ryoma. Prenez donc place. Vous m'avez surpris."

Ryoma : "Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous là ?"

Xander : "Une dizaine de minutes peut-être. Je tiens à vous dire que je ne parlerai pas de mon absence."

Ryoma : "Vos sœurs sont inquiètes. Et Corrin aussi. Ce serai logique que eux soient au courant d'un quelconque problème."

Xander : "C'est justement à eux dont j'ai le moins envie de parler."

Ryoma : "Si vous le souhaitez, je serai à l'écoute."

Xander : "... Juste une pensée qui me tourmente."

Ryoma : "Développez Prince Xander, je suis le seul qui l'entendra."

Xander : "Le choix de Corrin. Je me demande ce que ça aurait fait si ça n'avait pas été celui-ci..."


	5. Cauchemar

POV AUTEUR:

Ryoma voit l'inquiétude et le doute sur le visage de Xander. Celui-ci a examiné beaucoup de temps-ci et a commencé à perdre le sommeil. Ses yeux sont cernés et il a perdu du poids, loupant ou négligeant ses repas. Le prince héritier d'Hoshido s'assoit en face de son camarade pour écouter plus attentivement les doutes de son allié.

Xander : "Si nous avions choisi de rejoindre Nohr ou Hoshido ... nous aurions dû mourir."

Ryoma : "Je comprends. Vous avez sûrement perdu un cauchemar où vous vous voyiez mourir."

Xander : "... Pas exactement mais c'est dans l'idée."

Ryoma : "Vous avez le droit de douter. Si vous avez besoin, j'en ai écouté à nouveau."

Xander : "Je vous remercie."

Le blond rentre dans sa chambre en souhaitant une bonne nuit à Ryoma. Dans son lit, Xander réfléchi à ses cauchemars. Il ne veut pas revivre ... Il refuse de dormir, s'épuisant pour une énième fois ...

Le lendemain, le prince héritier de Nohr aux côtés de celui d'Hoshido. Après tout, Ryoma est inquiet pour Xander depuis hier. Celui-ci semble très fatigué et amaigrit. Au bout d'un moment, le blond ralentit la cadence, épuisé et ayant mal à suivre. Ryoma le remarque directement et s'adapte.

Ryoma : "Prince Xander ! Vous allez bien ?"

Xander : "Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais bien ... Je suis juste un peu étourdi."

Ryoma : "Vous êtes très pâle ... Vous mangez mal n'est-ce pas ?"

Xander : "..."

Ryoma : "Vous n'avez pas besoin de cacher. Nous sommes en fond de formation, personne n'entend."

Xander : "Je vous ai presque tout dit hier. Il s'avère que j'ai peur et je dors mal."

Ryoma : "Je l'avais bien compris. Combien de temps s'est passé depuis votre dernier repos ?"

Xander : "Peut-être ... Une semaine."

Ryoma : "Votre corps ne va pas supporter ! Ralentissez encore."

Xander : "Non, je dois aller aider mon frère à se soigner."

Ryoma : "Son vassal le fera. Prenez votre temps."

Le blond est aux portes du sommeil mais refuse toujours de se laisser aller. Son camarade se place plus proche et fait s'arrêter les chevaux. Il descend du sien et monte derrière Xander. Celui-ci est perdu et lui demande ce qu'il fait. Ryoma répond seulement que le prince de Nohr devrait se reposer. Et en effet, calme, il finit par s'endormir.

* * *

 **Corrin : "Je suis désolé Xander..."**

 **Xander : "Corrin. Au moment où tu as fait ton choix, tu devais te résigner à me tuer..."**

 **Corrin : "Tu m'as laissé te tuer !"**

 **Xander : "Je ne pouvais pas trahir mon père... Et je suis responsable de la mort d'Elise..."**

 **Corrin : "C'est elle qui s'est interposée..."**

 **Xander : "..."**

 **Corrin : "Xander ?... XANDER !"**

 **Les larmes du demi-dragon roulent sur ses joues et tombent sur le corps sans vie du prince héritier qu'il a pourfendu. C'est le destin d'un Corrin qui a choisit de rejoindre Hoshido... C'est un destin qui n'arrivera pas. Mais qui se passe dans les cauchemars d'un homme perdu.**


	6. Chocs

POV AUTEUR :

Niles arrive en premier et se dépêche pour trouver les bonnes plantes. Il les arrache rapidement et installe un drap au sol, préparant le sérum. Léo respire mal, il lui faut faire vite. Le vassal partage sa mixture en deux, une liquide et une solide. Une à boire et une à poser sur la plaie. Il finit, très pressé. Il fait avaler la boisson à son prince puis relève doucement les bandages autour des côtes de Léo puis glisse la pommade sur la blessure. Un cri de douleur sort de la bouche du blond. Son corps pique. Mais tout est en train de finir. Sa fièvre baisse doucement et sa douleur est beaucoup moins importante que la nuit de la veille.

Niles : "Messire. Vous vous sentez mieux ?"

Léo : "Beaucoup même... Merci pour tout Niles."

Niles : "Il en va de mon devoir."

Léo : "Tu mérites bien une récompense. Si il y a quoi que ce soit que tu souhaites, tu l'auras."

Niles : "J'ai une question dont je souhaite vraiment la réponse."

Léo : "Si je peux, j'y répondrai."

Niles : "L'autre fois, vous disiez être amoureux. J'aimerai savoir qui est l'heureuse élue."

Léo : "... Ce n'est pas une élue."

Niles : "Vous aimez sincèrement cette femme et je suis sûre qu'elle vous acceptera. Je pourrai vous aider à vous déclarer, dîtes-moi tout."

Léo : "Niles."

Niles : "Oui Messire ?"

Léo : "Ce n'est pas une femme."

* * *

Ryoma arrive au nouveau camp en dernier, le prince héritier de Nohr dormant contre lui. Il fait en sorte que personne ne le remarque et s'installe dans sa tente, déjà faite par ses vassaux. Il installe le blond dans son lit et observe son visage endormi mais cerné. Il s'agite dans son sommeil, semble paniqué. Ryoma refuse de le réveiller en le déplaçant à sa tente et s'installe à ses côtés pour ce soir.

Xander finit par se réveiller. Son cauchemar n'a pas duré longtemps et a été remplacer par un rêve. Pourquoi ? Car il s'est sentit rassuré par la chaleur corporelle de l'homme qui s'est occupé de lui. Il se sent bien mieux, reconnaissant du repos accordé. Le prince héritier d'Hoshido ouvre les yeux, voyant son camarade.

Ryoma : "Salutations Prince Xander. Vous êtes réveillé depuis longtemps ?"

Xander : "Je suis tout juste réveillé. J'ai étonnamment bien dormi. Pour dire la vérité, votre présence m'a rassuré."

Ryoma : "Vous aviez sûrement besoin de quelqu'un avec qui parler. Je serai toujours ouïe."

Le blond ne dit rien, même pas un remerciement, comme surpris, Ses joues sont également légèrement rougies. Il pose seulement sa main contre son torse puis arrête de bouger.

Ryoma : "Prince Xander ! Vous n'avez pas l'air en forme. Que se passe-t-il ?"


	7. Histoire-Amitié

POV AUTEUR :

Sukoru souhaite vraiment faire un chant avec Azura. Et pour ça, elles ont finies la première chanson de la plus récente des chanteuses. Cela a formé une chanson d'amour avec laquelle le vent et l'eau peuvent faire une chorégraphie magique. Azura s'est beaucoup concentrée pour ne pas abîmer la première partie déjà faite. Ça lui a permit de réfléchir au sens des paroles.

Azura : "C'est toi qui a écrit le début ?"

Sukoru : "Oui, ça ne te plaît pas ?"

Azura : "Bien sûr que si. Mais j'aimerai connaître son histoire."

Sukoru : "Oh ! Je comprend... C'est plus facile d'imaginer si tu as une situation en tête."

Azura : "Exact. Mais je respecterai si tu veux garder le silence."

Sukoru : "Non, je peux parler."

 **Il y a longtemps, là où vivait Sukoru, des personnes venaient régulièrement l'aider à vivre. Mais une femme en particulier l'a éduquée comme si c'était sa propre fille. La chanteuse faisait des petites chansons en échange des cours. Leur rendez-vous quotidien finissaient toujours bien, même lors des tempêtes. Mais de plus en plus, le village se faisait entourer de soldats Vallites. Sukoru les repoussait toujours puis attendait sa professeur.**

 **Un jour, l'attaque fut plus rude et longue. Et après celle-ci, personne ne se montra pendant des mois entiers. Sukoru attendait dans la pluie, dans la neige, accroupie dans la boue. Mais personne ne vint. Elle fit alors une enquête elle-même aux alentours de son village. Une partie de la forêt était bloquée... Perplexe, elle passa les barrières. En avançant, elle vit des tâches de sang sur les arbres et au sol. Un, deux et trois pas. Elle tourna la tête vers une odeur bizarre. Quelqu'un, allongé au sol, du sang répandu autour de son corps. En s'approchant, elle compris que les cheveux rougis devaient être blonds.**

 **C'était sa professeur... Son sang, son corps inanimé... La femme qui l'avait toujours aidée était morte... Assassinée par des Vallites. Sukoru n'avait pas pu la protéger... Son cœur lui fit tellement mal, se rendant compte à quel point elle l'aimait. Et elle chanta une chanson, tremblante, pour amener son âme au ciel...**

Azura : "C'est... Une chanson qui emmène les âmes aux cieux ?"

Sukoru : "Pas celle que je chante pour le vent. Elle, est censée exprimer mes sentiments cachés."

Azura : "Tu as... Perdu quelqu'un de tellement important."

Sukoru : "Et c'est ça qui m'a définitivement interdis d'aimer. Parce que le véritable amour est trop douloureux."

Azura : "Je comprend mais tu ne pourras pas contrôler ton cœur si tu commences à aimer."

Sukoru : "Je le sais ! Mais les seules personnes dont je pourrais tomber amoureuse sont ici et je ne resterai pas longtemps."

Azura : "Quoi ?! Mais tu n'as nul part où aller ! Restes !"

Sukoru : "Azura... Prince Léo est soigné. C'était ma mission ici, je me dois de partir."

Azura : "Tes pouvoirs peuvent nous être utiles ! Je t'en supplie... Reste avec moi..."

Sukoru soupire, elle est désespérée et effrayée. En effet, elle refuse de tomber amoureuse à nouveau ou d'avoir des relations trop proches. Mais Azura est son amie et elle ne peux pas l'abandonner ainsi. Alors elle réfléchit avant d'acclamer qu'elle resterait encore si on lui permettait.


	8. Douleur

POV AUTEUR :

Ryoma : "Prince Xander !"

Son camarade est partit en courant de sa tente, comme paniqué après avoir posé sa main sur son torse brièvement. Avec la nuit, très sombre, Ryoma ne peux pas le suivre et se résigne à le voir demain. Le lendemain, rapidement, il s'immisce dans la tente de Xander pour l'empêcher de partir. Mais personne n'essaie de sortir ni ne fait entendre sa présence. Tout cela car personne n'est présent dans la tente.

Ryoma : "Peri ! Vous qui servez le prince de Nohr, savez-vous où il est ?"

Peri : "Seigneur Ryoma. Je n'en ai aucune idée, Seigneur Xander ne rentre plus souvent le soir. Il est cependant probable qu'il soit au lac, il aime beaucoup y aller quand il y en a à proximité."

Ryoma : "Je vous remercie Peri."

Il s'y rend donc, presque assuré d'avoir une réponse prochainement. Xander y est effectivement, assis au bord de l'eau, ses pieds nus trempant dedans. Ses yeux rouges et cernés observent l'horizon. Son corps est affiné par la faim. Il semble être dans un état bien pire qu'avant ses discussions avec Ryoma. Inquiet, celui-ci accourt aux côtés de son camarade.

Ryoma : "Prince Xander ! Qu'y a-t-il ?!"

Xander : "Prince Ryoma... Je vais bien."

Ryoma : "Non, vous mentez ! Dites-moi ce qui ne va pas !"

Xander : "Et si je ne voulais pas ?"

Ryoma : "Je vous en prie, parlez-moi."

Xander : "Vous avez juste besoin de savoir que mes cauchemars me font voir la personne que j'aime mourir. Et je souffre de voir cette personne heureuse sans moi."

* * *

POV LÉO :

J'ai osé parler à Niles. Il me regarde, surpris et ne trouve rien à dire. J'ai peur qu'il retienne sa pensée car je suis son seigneur et qu'il ne doit pas me faire du mal. Je lui ordonne de dire la vérité.

Niles : "Mon prince. Je suis toujours honnête et je vais vous dire que je suis bisexuel, j'approuve totalement vos sentiments."

Léo : "Tu m'en vois ravi ! Je pense pouvoir te dire qui j'aime. Rejoins-moi ce soir dans ma tente, je vais me reposer."

Niles : "Vous faites bien, le poison a dû vous épuisez."

Léo : "Mais même avec les soins, je me sens encore mal... Pourrais-tu appeler Élise juste pour vérifier ?"

Niles : "C'est inquiétant ! J'y vais de ce pas !"

Le prince entre dans sa chambre puis s'effondre sur son lit, épuisé et souffrant encore un peu. Quand sa sœur arrive, il est déjà profondément endormi. Le poison semble avoir disparu mais la blessure est encore ouverte. C'est seulement ça, Léo n'est pas habitué à la douleur, il est très fort et rarement touché par des attaques adverses.


	9. Dévoiler - Embrasser

POV AUTEUR :

Ryoma ne cache pas sa surprise, il pensait que Xander n'avait d'attachements pour personne. Celui-ci invite son camarade à s'installer à ses côtés, un peu rougit. Le prince héritier d'Hoshido s'assoit donc au près de celui de Nohr. Il voit que les mains du blond se ferment sur les longues manches de son pull trop grand, retenant les manches de montrer ses bras.

Ryoma : "Me cachez-vous quelque chose Prince Xander ?"

Xander : "Qu'aurais-je à vous cacher ?"

Ryoma : "Je ne sais, à vous de me le dire, votre comportement est étrange."

Xander : "J'agis comme toujours."

Ryoma : "Vos mains serrent vos vêtements, vous semblez stressé."

Xander : "Je vous assure que c'est juste la conséquence du manque de sommeil."

Ryoma : "Donc vous pouvez me montrer vos bras ?"

Xander : "Cela dépendra de ce que vous penserez de moi, si vous vous moquerez..."

Ryoma : "Je vous respecte Prince Xander. Je veux savoir vos secrets car maintenant, nos pays sont en paix. Former une amitié est le meilleur pour nos royaumes."

Xander : "Alors... Voyez par vous-même."

* * *

POV LÉO :

Je me sens si fatigué, encore engourdi par le récent poison. Je n'ai pas vu le temps passé et la nuit est déjà arrivée, m'emmenant à la révélation promise. Mon premier vassal entre et s'assoit à mes côtés. Avant toute discussion, il change mes bandages. La douleur est toujours là mais je l'ignore et évite de l'exprimer, n'inquiétant pas Niles.

Niles : "Vous vouliez me dire qui est celui que vous aimez. Le désirez-vous toujours ?"

Moi : "Niles, je veux que ta réponse soit honnête."

Niles : "Ma réponse ?"

Moi : "Oui. Car c'est toi que j'aime."

Niles : "Comment ? Mon prince, ce n'est pas possible..."

Moi : "Je n'en ai cure. Que ressens-tu ?"

Niles : "Peu importe ce que c'est, cela ne se rapproche pas d'un sentiment amoureux."

Moi : "Bien, pars. Je voudrai me reposer maintenant."

Niles : "Laissez-moi terminer ce que je voulais vous dire."

Moi : "Finis vite."

Niles : "Cela ne se rapproche pas d'un sentiment amoureux car c'est plus fort. Mon prince, je ne vous aime pas, je vous aime plus que tout au monde."

Moi : "Co-Comment ?"

Au lien de me répondre, Niles s'approche doucement de moi, faisant toucher nos nez. Un peu gêné, je détourne le regard de celui de mon vassal. Mais je finis par le regarder à nouveau quand je sens ses lèvres se poser sur les miennes. Niles m'embrasse... Il approfondit le baiser jusqu'à essoufflement. Puis il recule son visage tout en restant très proche.

Niles : "Ne doutez jamais de mon amour pour vous car c'est la vérité."


	10. Dangers

POV AUTEUR :

Ryoma : "Prince Xander, que sont tout ces bandages ?"

Xander : "Ils cachent mes blessures. Mais je vous permet de les retirer."

Le prince de Nohr tendit ses bras à celui d'Hoshido. Celui-ci attrape doucement les bandages et les retire. Plusieures plaies récentes, prêtes à saigner. Les blessures ne ressemblaient pas à une lame d'épée ou de hache. Et une flèche ne fait pas de traits aussi fin. Peut-être un shuriken ?

Ryoma : "Quel genre d'armes vous a blessé ?"

Xander : "Un couteau..."

Ryoma : "Prince Xander, qui vous a fait cela ?"

Xander : "..."

Le blond baisse la tête, honteux. Il n'osait rien dire. Mais il doit le faire alors il souffle un bon coup puis fait rencontrer leur regards.

Xander : "Prince Ryoma, c'est moi qui me suis fait cela..."

Ryoma : "Comment ?! Pourquoi !?"

Xander : "Ne vous énervez pas..."

Ryoma : "Je m'excuse mais c'est surprenant."

Xander : "Je sais... Cela fait longtemps que je suis tombé amoureux de quelqu'un... Mais cette personne s'entend beaucoup mieux avec ma sœur, je suis jaloux... Et je pense que cette personne que j'aime veut épouser ma sœur."

Ryoma : "Mais cela veut dire que..."

Xander : "Oui prince Ryoma, j'aime un homme... C'est ça qui me rend désespéré... Ne me haïssez pas..."

Ryoma : "Je ne ferai pas ça. Mais arrêtez de faire ça, vous allez faire souffrir votre famille également."

Xander : "J'essaie mais je me sens mieux en faisant ça..."

* * *

 _Le vent emporte mon âme, au loin_  
 _Mon cœur est volé par un être humain..._  
 _Mes sentiments, mon amour et mon cœur_  
 _Se mélangent dans mes peurs._  
 _Et me fait souffrir._  
 _Jusqu'à que cette chose arrive..._

 _Cette personne,_  
 _Unique_  
 _Parfaite et gentille..._  
 _Qui m'a rendue heureuse,_  
 _M'a aimer...  
De tout son cœur._

Alors que Sukoru chante sa création à nouveau, un homme la surprit. D'après ses vêtements, il vient dans cet endroit calme pour danser.

Sukoru : "Enchanté, je suis Sukuro."

? : "La chanteuse de vent. Mon nom est Laslow, vassal du prince Xander de Nohr."

Sukoru : "Êtes-vous danseur ?"

Laslow : "Oui et d'habitude, je danse ici."

Sukoru : "Voulez-vous vous entraîner avec mon chant ?"

Laslow : "Il est très beau en effet, cela serait un honneur !"

Sukoru : "Je sens votre talent rien qu'en vous voyant."

Ils commencent donc à s'entraîner ensemble dans leur passions respectives. Après un bon moment, ces deux-là s'arrêtent.

Laslow : "Sukoru, fuyez et appelez en urgence Odin."

Sukoru : "Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?"

Laslow : "Ne discutez pas, il y a un danger !"

En effet, une ombre sortit de sa cachette et se place en face à face avec l'épéiste. La chanteuse s'écarte puis s'enfuit à grande vitesse, rejoignant le camp pour rejoindre l'aide dont Laslow a besoin, n'ayant pas son armure.


	11. Trauma - Gêne

POV AUTEUR :

Laslow, sans armure et avec une arme abîmée, repousse mal son attaquant. Cet homme le désarme et le bloque contre un arbre.

? : "Nous n'avons pas le temps. Je ne m'interesse pas à la femme mais à toi."

Après l'avertissement, l'homme attache les poignets de Laslow puis utilise un bâton de Gel pour pouvoir l'empêcher de bouger. L'épéiste ne peut que paniquer...

Un long moment se passe sans qu'Odin arrive mais il est enfin là. En voyant son ami se faire étrangler, nu, il lance un sort à l'agresseur.

Odin : "Laslow ! Tu vas bien ?"

Celui-ci tousse légèrement et laisse le mage voir ses larmes. Odin lui pose son manteau sur le corps, attrape ses vêtements et retourne au camp en portant Laslow. Sukoru l'observe et ne comprend qu'une chose : Laslow ne va pas bien du tout. Odin pose Laslow dans sa tente et regarde un petit peu ses blessures.

Laslow : "Odin..."

Odin : "Ne bouge pas, je vais détacher tes poignets. Ton cou et tes poignets sont complètement rouges..."

Laslow : "Ce n'est pas trop douloureux... J'ai mal au dos."

Odin : "Tu as tellement de griffures au dos.,, Ce n'est pas des coups d'épée mais l'écorce de l'arbre sur lequel tu étais tenu."

Laslow : "Odin... Avant que tu arrives... J'ai été..."

Odin : "Tu peux me dire ?"

Laslow : "J'ai été... vio...lé."

Odin est pris de court, son ami se mettant à pleurer après sa révélation. Le mage n'ose pas le toucher à cause de son récent traumatisme mais il le fait, voulant le réconforter. Mais l'épéiste ne recule pas et plaque sa tête contre l'épaule de son ami.

Odin : "Allez Laslow, du calme."

Laslow : "Il... voulait m'étouffer pour... Que je ne parle pas."

Odin : "C'est un monstre qui essaie de détruire des vies, ne lui donne pas ce plaisir."

Laslow : "Il m'a pris ce que je gardais si précieusement..."

Odin : "Je sais mais n'ai plus peur, je serai à tes côtés."

* * *

Ryoma : "Prince Xander, vous êtes sûr que vous allez bien, vous me regardez bizarrement."

Xander : "Je dois avoir de la fièvre, je vois la personne que j'aime..."

Ryoma : "Laissez-moi voir."

Le prince héritier d'Hoshido pose sa main sur le front couronné du blond. Il ne sens pas de chaleur particulière mais les joues du Nohrien sont rouges.

Ryoma : "En voyant à quel point vous rougissez, je suis sûr que vous voyez quelqu'un que vous aimez. Mais j'aimerai vous posez une question."

Xander : "Je vous écoute..."

Ryoma : "L'homme que vous aimez me ressemble-t-il ?"

Xander : "..! Oui..."


	12. Peur

POV AUTEUR :

Après un bon moment, Laslow est enfin calmé, toujours appuyé contre Odin. Celui-ci lui propose d'aller manger avec les autres pour ne pas les inquièter. L'épéiste accepte et suit le mage. Dans la foule de combattants, Laslow perd Odin de vue. Il n'ose pas avancer sans avoir son ami à ses côtés. Ses mains frolent la peau de quelqu'un d'autre, cela le fait paniquer, les yeux en larmes et tremblant de peur.

Odin : "Laslow !"

Odin le serre dans ses bras après l'avoir retrouver. Serrés l'un contre l'autre, ils avancent dans la foule, évitant que Laslow soit touché. Ainsi, ils arrivent à être séparés du reste.

Odin : "On est tranquille maintenant. Oh ! Désolé de t'avoir touché !"

Laslow : "Attend ! Je... Je n'ai pas peur de te toucher. C'est peut-être parce que je te connais bien... J'aimerai essayer de toucher les gens que je connais."

Odin : "C'est possible que ça fonctionne. C'est comme tu veux mais tu ne dois pas te forcer."

Laslow : "Je veux essayer."

Odin : "Très bien, je vais inviter quelques personnes, dans un secret pur."

Laslow : "Merci ! Je vais me préparer !"

L'épéiste retourne dans sa tente, remplis d'espoir. Odin invite donc leur troisième camarade d'un autre monde, celle qui travaille avec Laslow et le ninja aux cheveux rouges d'Hoshido. Soit Selena, Peri et Saizo. Les trois acceptent pour le bien du danseur.

Laslow : "Merci à tous d'avoir accepter ! Je vous connais tous d'une manière ou d'une autre alors j'ai voulu voir si ma peur touche mes proches aussi."

Selena : "Tant que je finis par avoir de meilleures explications, ça me va."

Odin : "Pour ne pas lui faire perdre de temps, essayons d'abord Selena."

La rousse tend sa main et l'épéiste fait de même. Il n'hésite pas à serrer la main de son amie mais finit par la lâcher.

Odin : "Tu vas bien ?"

Laslow : "Oui. Mais je ne peux pas rester en contact."

Odin : "Voyons maintenant avec Peri."

La femme aux cheveux bleus et roses s'approche. Laslow n'a pas peur de la toucher mais sa main frôle à peine celle de l'autre et revient vers lui.

Laslow : "..."

Odin : "Ne te force pas ! Te sens-tu capable d'essayer avec Saizo ?"

Lalsow : "Je ne sais pas... Mais je l'ai déranger en l'invitant alors..."

L'homme d'Hoshido se tient devant l'épéiste. Mais cette fois, il hésite. Sa main contre son cœur, il sent sa peur. Il essaie d'approcher sa main mais quand il voit celle de Saizo faire de même, il se lève d'un coup, faisant tomber sa chaise. Il recule, s'éloignant de la portée du bras du ninja.

Laslow : "Je... Je suis désolé..."

Saizo : "Ce n'est rien. Ton traumatisme est récent, peut-être que ça ira mieux plus tard."

Odin : "Tu as fait un grand effort aujourd'hui. Viens là, tu trembles de partout."

Les trois invités partent juste avant que Laslow se pose dans les bras du mage. Celui-ci essaie de voir si ce toucher déstabilise son ami. Mais le châtain reste, appréciant ce que seul Odin peut lui donner. Un peu de calme, là où il n'a pas peur.

Odin : "Je me demande quand même pourquoi tu peux garder le contact avec moi alors que je suis un homme. J'aurai imaginer que tu puisses toucher Selena plus."

Laslow : "C'est toi qui m'a sauver alors peut-être que mon corps s'est habitué à ton toucher quand tu m'as soigné."

Odin : "Je serai là pour toi."


	13. Révélation - Doutes

POV AUTEUR :

Ryoma est surpris, l'homme qu'aime Xander lui ressemblerait. Il pense donc à deux possibilités physiques : les cheveux longs ou les cheveux rouges. Mais le prince héritier d'Hoshido imagine mal celui de Nohr aimer son frère ou son vassal et encore moins celui de Sakura.

Ryoma : "Je n'ai aucune idée de qui vous aimez."

Xander : "Et pourtant je n'essaie pas de vous le cacher."

Le blond a les joues rouges. Il est gêné et un peu stressé. Aucun Nohrien ne lui fait penser à la description qu'il a imaginé. Et les seuls Hoshidiens sont illogiques pour lui. Mais qui reste-t-il qui lui ressemble..?

Ryoma : "Cet homme me ressemble énormément ?"

Xander : "... À 100%."

Ryoma : "Cela veut dire..."

Xander : "Je vous aime prince Ryoma..."

L'homme aux cheveux longs est complètement surpris et choqué, il n'imaginait pas du tout ça. Mais que dire ? Xander a souffert de cet amour, c'est qu'il est sincère. Alors que l'Hoshidien réfléchis, le blond commence à paniquer et quelques larmes coulent contre son grès.

Ryoma : "Prince Xander !"

Xander : "Ne mentez pas... Je sais que c'est sans espoir."

Ryoma : "Êtes-vous dans mon mental, à réfléchir ?"

Xander : "Non..."

Ryoma : "Prince Xander, je n'avais pas réalisé que j'allai presque perdre une des personnes les plus importantes de ma vie."

Xander : "Est-ce que ça veut dire que..."

Ryoma : "Désolé, j'ai pris du temps à comprendre que je vous aime."

Les deux princes héritiers scellent leur sentiments en un baiser amoureux et sincère, remplissant le cœur du blond d'un bonheur immense.

* * *

Sukoru chante comme à son habitude quand Azura rentre dans la salle. Celle-ci se rend compte de l'hésitation dans la voix de son amie. Elle l'arrête donc, lui propose de se reposer et de discuter.

Azura : "Tu sembles distraite. Qu'y a-t-il ?"

Sukoru : "Laslow..."

Azura : "Il a été attaqué et est resortit traumatisé c'est ca ? Tu t'inquiètes pour lui ?"

Sukoru : "C'est... Ma faute qu'un ennemi nous a trouver..."

Azura : "Pourquoi tu penses ça ?"

Sukoru : "Je chantais... Fort. Le bruit a attiré l'attention de notre attaquant..."

Azura : "Qui te dis que cet homme ne suivait pas Laslow depuis un moment ? Je veux dire; cet homme n'a même pas essayer de te poursuivre."

Sukoru : "Sa cible était sûrement Laslow depuis le début mais c'est de ma faute si il a trouver une opportunité de l'empêcher de s'enfuir... Il aurait pu me tuer ou me blesser pour que Laslow l'affronte..."

Azura : "Ton raisonnement est vrai. Mais même si tu l'as mis en danger, tu l'as aussi sauvé en appelant Odin."

Sukoru : "Si j'avais couru plus vite et que je n'avais pas hésitée à m'enfuir, j'aurais pu empêcher ce qui l'a traumatismé."

Azura : "Peut-être. Mais le plus important c'est qu'il n'est pas mort non ?"

Sukoru : "Sûrement."

Azura : "Alors reprens ton calme."

La fille du vent prend la main de son amie du vent pour respirer un peu. Toujours en gardant le contact, elle chante à nouveau, d'un façon beaucoup moins hésitante. Elle garde donc le positif de son action, se rassurant de son utilité.


	14. Proximité

POV AUTEUR :

Laslow ne bouge pas, il ne veut pas sortir de sa zone de confort. Odin est le seul qui peut lui offrir la chaleur du toucher sans qu'il n'ait peur. Il se sent à l'aise et bien, ce qui est devenu rare après son traumatisme.

Odin : "Laslow ? Il faut qu'on aille manger."

Laslow : "On a le temps, laisse-moi encore cinq minutes."

Odin : "C'est la troisième fois que tu dis ça. Attend moi dans ma tente, je vais chercher le repas puis je reviens. Ensuite, tu pourras rester dans mes bras."

Laslow : "Bon, d'accord... Mais vite !"

Odin : "Promis !"

L'épéiste rentre donc dans la tente du mage. Mais l'attente est longue pour le châtain. Odin ne revient qu'une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Il s'installe à côté de Laslow qui prend son assiette, affamé. Les deux hommes mangent en silence, le blond laissant son ami prendre son temps.

Laslow : "C'était bon ! De plus, ça faisait longtemps que nous n'avions pas manger ensemble !"

Odin : "En effet, c'est agréable."

Laslow : "Dis, on pourra continuer ces journées jusqu'à que je batte mon traumatisme ?"

Odin : "Bien sûr. Même plus longtemps, nous sommes amis."

Laslow : "Merci Odin !"

* * *

Les deux chanteuses d'eau et de vent s'entraînent ensemble pour une chorégraphie et un chant magique mêlant leurs pouvoirs et leurs voix. Tout cela car elles voulaient faire quelque chose pour aider Laslow à reprendre ses danses.

Azura : "Magnifique ! Je pense que nous pouvons nous arrêter pour aujourd'hui !"

Sukoru : "Tu as raison, nous avons bien travaillé !"

Azura : "À ce rythme, nous arriverons à donner un coup de main à Laslow très rapidement."

Sukoru : "Et peut-être que nous lui donnerons le courage de parler de ce qui l'a traumatisé. Cela m'intrigue énormément !"

Azura : "Nous verrons bien si nos encouragements lui suffira."

Sukoru : "Le vent emporte mon âme, au loin~"

Azura : "~Mon cœur est volé par un être humain."

Sukoru : "Ta voix est magnifique..."

Azura : "Je trouve que la tienne a quelque chose de plus envoûtant."

Sukoru : "Vraiment ? Je te remercie, ça fait longtemps que je n'avais pas reçu de tels compliments."

Azura : "Nous arriverons à permettre à Laslow de parler. Je sais que tu t'inquiètes mais il ira bien."

Sukuro : "Nous sommes déjà prêtes, allons-y maintenant."


	15. Discussion - Aide

POV AUTEUR :

 _Le vent emporte mon âme, au loin_  
 _Mon cœur est volé par un être humain..._  
 _Mes sentiments, mon amour et mon cœur_  
 _Se mélangent dans mes peurs._  
 _Et me fait souffrir._  
 _Jusqu'à que cette chose arrive..._

 _Cette personne,_  
 _Unique_  
 _Parfaite et gentille..._  
 _Qui m'a rendue heureuse,_  
 _M'a aimer...  
De tout son cœur._

 _Le vent emporte mon âme, au loin_  
 _Mon cœur est volé par un être humain..._  
 _Mais peu importe,_  
 _Je continuerai à sourire_  
 _Pour pouvoir aimer vivre..._  
 _Et ainsi j'aurai une chance avec mon amour._

 _J'avais peur,_  
 _Je tremblais_  
 _Alors que cette personne m'attendais,_  
 _J'ai alors enfin décidé_  
 _À me reposer dans ses bras._

Devant Laslow et Odin, nous avons réussi une magnifique chorégraphie. L'épéiste l'a adoré et à retrouver son sourire. Il nous félicite puis nous nous installons à ses côtés pour lui expliquer. Car en effet, nous avons fait tout cela pour lui donner du courage. Il pose sa main sur celle d'Odin puis respire avant de prendre la parole.

Laslow : "Je pense pouvoir le dire à tout ceux qui souhaitent l'entendre. Vous avez aussi amener Selena, Peri et Saizo ?"

Sukoru : "Nous ne pouvons pas te le cacher ! Oui, ils veulent savoir."

Laslow : "Vous avez le droit de le savoir... J'ai-."

Azura : "Attend ! Il y a quelqu'un d'autre qui doit savoir."

Sukoru : "Ah bon ? Ce ne sont pas les seuls que nous avons invité ?"

Azura : "Nous, oui. Moi, non."

Xander : "Je suis là ! Je m'excuse pour mon retard."

Laslow : "Prince Xander !"

Xander : "Je veux entendre. J'avais quelques problèmes pour m'en inquièter avant mais maintenant, je suis tout ouïe."

Laslow : "... Pendant mon agression... J'ai été violé..."

Les mains de Laslow se serrent à son pull. Il baisse la tête, il ne veut pas voir de pitié sur le visage de ces personnes qui le soutiennent. Odin entoure la taille de l'épéiste pour le rassurer.

Sukoru : "Oh mon dieu... C'est ma faute... Si seulement j'avais été plus rapide..."

Azura : "Tu as fait de ton mieux !"

Selena : "Ne dramatise pas, la nouvelle, c'est la faute de tout le monde puisque que personne n'a remarqué que l'agresseur le suivait."

Saizo : "Je me sens coupable également, j'avais bel et bien l'impression d'être suivit quand j'étais aux côtés de lui."

Xander : "... Nous te soutiendrons psychologiquement pendant ton rétablissement."

Laslow : "Je vous remercie tous. J'ai déjà l'appui de Odin mais avec votre aide, je pourrais sûrement me sentir rassuré toute la journée."

Odin : "Laslow ne veut absolument pas être seul et même quand je sort chercher les repas, il panique. Il faudrait donc que nous nous repartissions le travail pour qu'il soit toujours à l'aise."

Saizo : "Il sera dans ta tente ? Je pourrai m'occuper d'amener les repas."

Selena : "Je m'occuperai d'entretenir vos armes."

Peri : "Je préparerai les objets médicaux pour s'occuper de ses blessures !"

Xander : "Je discuterai avec Corrin et Ryoma pour changer vos positions dans la formation, que vous ne soyez pas en ligne de front."

Sukoru : "Si tu souffres de douleurs insupportables, je chanterai pour toi."

Laslow : "Merci à tous !"


	16. Amour naissant

POV AUTEUR :

Odin et Laslow quittent donc les autres pour rentrer, toujours proche l'un de l'autre. C'est à ce moment de calme que le danseur se rend compte que la proximité le gêne, il sent ses joues se réchauffer. Il ne s'éloigne que d'un pas, ne voulant pas paraître étrange. Mais même ceci se fait remarquer et le mage se rapproche à nouveau.

Odin : "Quelque chose ne va pas Laslow ?"

Laslow : "Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles..."

Odin : "Tu agis bizarrement."

Laslow : "Pas du tout... Je me sens un peu étrange."

Odin : "Je vais vérifier ta température et tes blessures dès que nous serons arrivé."

Laslow : "Ce n'est pas ça..."

Odin : "Alors quoi ?"

Laslow : "Rien de grave... On verra plus tard."

Ils s'installent donc en silence dans la tente du blond. L'épéiste s'évanouit brutalement. Le mage le retient à temps mais remarque que son ami ne saigne pas, il est juste épuisé de cette longue journée, qui de plus est rempli de révélations dures à dire. Odin reste à l'écart pendant un long moment, jusqu'à qu'il entende du bruit dans la chambre.

Odin : "Tu es réveillé Laslow ?"

Laslow : "O-Odin... Tu es toujours là..."

Odin : "Pourquoi pleures-tu ?! Je suis à tes côtés !"

Laslow : "Mais si je te disais la vérité... Est-ce que se serai pareil ?"

Odin : "Je ne comprend pas Laslow..."

Laslow : "J'ai mal Odin... Car j'ai peur que tu me haïsses ou que tu disparaisse.. Je veux que notre relation soit meilleure..."

Odin : "N'est-elle pas belle ainsi ? Si tu as besoin de plus de contact, je peux le faire."

Laslow : "Plus encore... C'est dur à exprimer..."

Odin : "Que viens-tu de murmurer ?"

Laslow : "Approche, tu entendras..."

Odin : "Je t'écoute."

Laslow : "... Je t'aime."

Odin est surpris, il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce genre de révélation. Laslow a un air effrayé et désespéré. Son visage est mignon. C'est la pensée qui vient directement dans la tête du mage. Il relève le menton de son ami pour croiser son regard puis rencontre leurs lèvres. Mais la peur empare le corps du blessé, qui repousse violemment le blond en se faisant mal dans le dos.

Laslow : "Ah !"

Odin : "Tout va bien ?!"

Laslow : "Mes blessures... Je les ai réouvertes..."

Odin : "Ne bouge pas ! Je vais m'en occuper !"

Laslow : "Je... Je suis désolé... Je t'aime et je voulais ce baiser mais..."

Odin : "Je sais, calme-toi. Nous avons encore toute la vie devant nous. Tu finiras bien par réussir à surmonter cela."

Laslow : "Ouais... Sûrement. En attendant, je pourrai au moins te tenir dans mes bras."

Odin : "Personnellement, je préfère l'inverse."

Laslow : "Tant qu'on peux s'aimer sans s'embrasser jusqu'à que je sois prêt."


	17. Fin

POV AUTEUR :

Le monde de Sukoru a changé du tout au tout. Elle ne s'est jamais sentie aussi bien, même quand elle était aux côtés de sa professeur. Son bonheur est grâce à son amie chanteuse, qui lui a fait oublier son passé et lui a promis un futur. L'amour qu'elle a ressentie envers sa professeur a disparu. Elle a quelqu'un d'autre dans sa vie, même si elle s'était promis de ne plus aimer. Mais son amour est irrationnel. Ses yeux fixent l'autre chanteuse depuis un moment et elle n'entend pas du tout sa voix. Elle ne reprend ses esprits que quand Azura frappe sa table pour attirer son attention.

Azura : "Sukoru, tu m'écoutes ?"

Sukoru : "Pardon, je n'ai pas entendu."

Azura : "Tu es sûre que ça va ? Tu es de plus en plus dans les nuages en ce moment."

Sukoru : "Je pense juste à... Tout ce qui est arrivé depuis que je suis ici."

Azura : "Ne répète pas que tu es responsable !"

Sukoru :"Je sais ! Je ne parlais pas de ça ! Je parle de toutes les belles choses que j'ai pu observer en étant à vos côtés."

Azura : "Enfin un peu de positivité. Allez, chante avec moi cette paix."

Sukoru : "Je... Je n'ai pas envie."

Azura : "Oh... Comme tu veux."

La chanteuse d'eau semble très déçue et celle de vent s'en veut mais ne revient pas sur ses dires. Azura s'écarte, prête à partir. Sukoru ne fait rien, surprise que son amie abandonne si vite. Elle ne se rend pas compte qu'elle la retient en tenant sa main.

Azura : "Sukoru ?"

Sukoru : "Je ne veux pas entendre ton chant... J'aime trop ta voix..."

Azura : "N'est-ce pas une bonne chose ?"

Sukoru : "Si seulement c'était tout... Je me sens de plus en plus étrange à tes côtés."

Azura : "Tu es simplement heureuse."

Sukoru : "Non... Tu m'as fait oublier ma tristesse et... Mon amour."

Azura : "Tu n'aimes plus la femme qui t'a élevée ?"

Sukoru : "Si. Énormément. Mais je... T'aime encore plus."

Azura : "Sukoru..."

Sukoru : "Dès fois, je me demande à quoi ressemblerait la vie sans vous tous. Sans toi. J'ai du mal à croire que ça aurait été possible."

Azura : "Tu survivais dans ton village, tu aurais pu continuer."

Sukoru : "Je protégeais quelque chose de vide. Et les fois où d'autres étaient là, j'étais inutile."

Azura : "Mais ici, tu as une vocation. Protéger et aimer tes amis de l'armée. Odin, Laslow, Corrin... Nous sommes tous tes amis."

Sukoru : "Je... J'ai peur. Peur d'avoir des amis et de les perdre... Peur d'être responsable des blessures de ceux à qui je tiens."

Azura : "Mais tout cela n'arrivera pas. Je suis à tes côtés. Et je t'aime aussi Sukoru, pas besoin d'avoir peur."

Sukoru : "Je ne savais pas qu'être amoureuse pouvait me rendre si heureuse..."

Azura : "Et moi, je ne savais pas qu'une nouvelle chanteuse dans notre armée pouvait changer ma vie."


End file.
